Chi no Hane
by hanechi
Summary: Ninguém realmente sabe e nunca saberá como é a máfia japonesa sem estar dentro dela. Mas ainda não é proibido imaginar.
1. Prólogo

**_Nota da Autora_**

A Yakuza é o tipo de organização que nós provavelmente nunca iremos conhecer realmente, e talvez, devamos ficar felizes por isso. Seus negócios são pesados, contribuem para prostituição, contrabando, assassinatos entre outros negócios que degradam a própria humanidade. São extremamente organizados e dificilmente iremos achar alguém que saiu desse mundo. Pois não saem. A não ser em situações como a de Shoko Tendo. Quer saber mais sobre ela? Procure o livro Yakuza Moon.

Não existem histórias felizes nesse meio. São pessoas com suas próprias regras e julgá-los vai de cada conduta. Eles matam. Eles fazem coisas ruins. Mas estão vivendo a vida deles e que lutem contra eles aqueles quem tem poder para isso. Mas vamos lembrar dos últimos casos trágicos no Japão... Nem sempre eles estão lá para prejudicar as pessoas e é nessas horas que vemos que realmente não sabemos nada sobre eles.

Mas então, por que fazer uma estória sobre eles? Bom, não é sobre a Yakuza como a conhecemos. É praticamente uma realidade alternativa. Continua sendo uma Yakuza ruim, que mata, prostitui e machuca toda a humanidade com atos cruéis. Mas não os conheço, pretendo não conhecê-los (a não ser que possa fazê-lo sem prejudicar a ninguém), porém, isso não impede que eu os admire como uma organização que sobrevive há anos e que tem, apesar dos pesares, inúmeras coisas magníficas em sua história. Sim, são muitos anos de história e muitas coisas magníficas, do meu ponto de vista.

Por isso, pode criticar a avaliar como uma constituição pobre e vergonhosa do que realmente é a máfia japonesa. Eu concordo. As coisas mais que provavelmente, não aconteceriam da forma que acontecerão nesta estória. Mas vamos nos apegar a essa palavra: estória. Não é real, e vamos frisar outra palavra, **felizmente** não é real. _Bom, talvez você, autora, devesse ler alguns livros como "Tóquio Proibida" antes de escrever a __**estória**_. Talvez, sim, leitor. Mas se eu fizesse isso, não seria minha pequena fantasia. Minha estória. (E bom, eu li o que consegui ler do livro pela internet).

Lembre-se que quem escreve é apenas uma admiradora da cultura japonesa, que nunca visitou o país (ainda... e quem sabe eu visite antes de terminá-la). Que ainda está aprendendo a língua. Que sonha com um mocinho perfeito, mas que provavelmente nunca vai alcançá-lo. Deixa a constituição rica e fiel das coisas para aqueles que podem fazê-la. E continue se pra você, tudo bem se eu degrado a própria Yakuza com isso. E ainda, levo situações ruins como condições para andamento da estória. Espero que tenha mais de 18 ou 16 anos, pelo menos. É um romance xarope e amador sobre a Yakuza num mundo paralelo, anos no futuro, mas não deixa de ser pra quem pode e quer ler. Se quis continuar: muito, muito obrigada. **Acaba de fazer uma amadora feliz.**

**血の羽**

**Chi no Hane**

**Penas de Sangue**

**Prólogo**

**Sapporo - Japão - Julho de 2006**

Quando o amigo de seu pai desceu do carro com seu terno bege, o rapaz não pôde avaliar o caráter do homem que abraçava a todos de maneira descontraída e espalhafatosa. Por mais que tentasse evitar uma avaliação que o tornasse menor, estrangeiros daquele tipo sempre lhe davam a impressão de problemas. Falantes demais, risonhos demais, calorosos demais. Não compreendia em que ponto seu pai conseguia se encaixar naquilo, pelo menos, não de maneira tão calma e receptiva. O espanhol deixou que os empregados abrissem a porta da esposa, que desceu do carro daquela maneira graciosa e confiante que apenas as mulheres ocidentais sabiam fazer. Ela encarou a todos com olhos atentos e petulantes, um sorriso de lado nos lábios cheios e com batom vermelho. Ah... Ela era estonteante, era linda. A típica espanhola de sangue quente, com pouco daquele sangue europeu frio, provavelmente uma influência do sangue venezuelano que corria pela metade em suas veias. Mas os olhos verdes da cor de esmeralda se desviaram rapidamente assim que ela deu atenção à criança que saia do carro atrás dela. Não pôde vê-la até que dessem a volta no carro e parassem ao lado do espanhol.

A criança usava um vestido branco de seda, com uma fita de cetim lilás na cintura. A pele morena seguia o tom mais dourado da pele da mãe. Os olhos grandes e redondos tinham, porém, a mesma cor dos olhos do pai. Olhos castanhos da cor de mogno. Voltou a atenção para o espanhol quando o pai veio apresentá-lo. O homem o cumprimentou sorridente e caloroso antes de relembrar sua altura quando o tinha visto pela última vez.

Isso tinha sido há cinco anos, quando a menina segurando a mão da mãe tinha nascido. Seu pai tinha feito questão de deixar o país e ir à Venezuela conhecer a criança. A tal afilhada que o espanhol fazia questão que fosse do pai do rapaz, um velho amigo da juventude. Na época, o rapaz tinha quatorze anos e conhecer um país latino tinha sido uma experiência tão normal quanto tinha sido conhecer todos os outros que já conhecia. Agora, pôde apenas sorrir e agradecer os elogios que vinham numa enxurrada de um japonês bem treinado. Quando o espanhol começou a falar com seu irmão mais novo, voltou a dar atenção à ocidental, que agora era apresentada a ele. A meio espanhola, meio venezuelana ergueu a mão para que ele a cumprimentasse. Olhos verdes tão vivos como uma joia o avaliaram rapidamente.

Ele poderia se apaixonar por ela, se já não amasse tanto a pequena garota em pé e em silêncio atrás dele. Se não amasse tanto a ela e o pequeno bebê que crescia tímido em seu ventre magro de uma adolescente de 17 anos.

Após todos os devidos rituais, as duas famílias entraram para a grande mansão que os aguardava com uma sombra fria depois do sol do fim de tarde da ilha de Hokkaido. Era final do verão e as temperaturas mais quentes não passavam dos 22 graus nos últimos dias.

A garotinha continuava em silêncio, mas os olhos se fixavam rapidamente da casa para o rapaz, dele para o irmão mais novo, do menino para o amigo do pai dela e então para sua própria família, numa brincadeira encantadora dos olhos grandes. O rapaz pôde sentir os olhos de sua esposa na criança, bem como o instinto materno fazer com que sorrisse admirada com cada passo curto que os pés calçados de pequenos sapatos pretos davam na tapeçaria na direção da sala de jantar. Podia sentir a vontade gritante que ela provavelmente tinha de colocar a menina no colo.

Assim caminharam as próximas três horas, em que todos paravam o que faziam ou diziam pra admirar o pequeno ser humano que tentava se exibir. Não era uma exibição cheia de pretensão. Era apenas a diversão de mostrar o quanto já havia aprendido da língua estrangeira ou quão bem sabia usar os talheres. O rapaz observou com atenção cada gargalhada ou cada olhar lançado à criança durante aquele tempo. Seu defeito e refúgio era sempre observar. Avaliar. Ter sua opinião. Seu irmão mais novo não emitia nenhum som. E mais para seu deleite do que de qualquer outra pessoa daquele jantar, sua esposa estava sinceramente sorrindo, em meses.

Tudo parecia acontecer e ir embora numa névoa fraca de lembranças, em que todos pareciam preocupados com a pequena princesa e o império que os grandes reis construíam para dar a ela o melhor vestido de seda.

Mas logo todos se levantaram e se despediram. As conversas sérias, acontecerião no dia seguinte, longe das mulheres e das crianças.

A família estrangeira entrou no carro e foi embora, deixando para trás a jovem esposa do rapaz visivelmente mais triste, seu irmão mais novo visivelmente mais aliviado e seu pai visivelmente mais sério. Todos entraram, devagar demais em consideração ao pedido de ajuda que chegou uma hora mais tarde.

A criança e a mãe estavam em perigo e o rapaz devia ser responsável por salvá-las. O pai não podia se expor demais.

Ao sair de casa ele se certificou de deixar sua esposa no quarto, aflita e pálida, com a promessa de salvar a garotinha.

Mas quando retornou, com a criança nos braços, o sangue no vestido de seda misturou-se ao sangue no chão de seu quarto, numa confusão de cheiros e vozes que falavam rápido demais.

Deitou a criança na cama e pela primeira vez na vida se viu rezando. Suplicando por algo diferente a cada passo que dava para fora de casa. Lá fora, o mundo parou. E quando voltou a rodar, não era mais em volta do mesmo sol.


	2. 1 - A Flor

**Tóquio - Japão - Dezembro de 2019**

A flor de gelo. Não a chamavam daquela forma por ser tão distante, ou ainda, por parecer tão séria em meio aos outros alunos. Era simpática quando necessário, extremamente educada e para a maioria dos colegas um dos maiores exemplos de feminilidade e beleza exótica. Para alguns chegava a ser estranha com os olhos grandes e a pele bronzeada, mas não era isso que a destacava e, por vezes, isolava. A flor era feita do melhor gelo da ilha de Hokkaido, uma princesa dourada da família Sakurai. As mães dos colegas polemizavam sua existência e a diminuíam, não queriam, afinal, seus filhos tão interessados em uma bastarda. Mas a princesa ilegítima que agora descia as escadarias do prédio principal do Colégio Internacional Mirai, do Japão, tinha, provavelmente, a herança que metade daquelas senhoras sonhavam para seus futuros netos.

Esperando ao lado do carro prateado, o asiático de cabelos descoloridos ergueu os olhos do livro que mantinha apoiado na palma da mão. Alheio aos outros carros esperando ou ao silêncio comum àquela hora, simplesmente sorriu. O sorriso fácil e descontraído que nenhum dos empregados nos outros carros davam aos outros alunos. Era o seu melhor sorriso, feito para sua melhor amiga. Ela caminhou focada naquele sorriso, se agarrando aos poucos pontos onde se sentia segura. Aquele era o final de tarde do último dia de aula antes das férias de inverno. A maioria de seus colegas esperava pelas viagens e pelos presentes no natal e ano novo. Ela só esperava aquilo, todos os dias.

Moravam em Azabu, Tóquio. Morar, neste sentido, correspondendo às noites e finais de semana que passavam no prédio de 10 andares, único para os Sakurai. Sakurai Souji, seu pai, pouco ficava naquele lugar. Na verdade, o contato com o homem alto e musculoso parecia ter gradualmente diminuído a cada centímetro que ela crescia, e a presença dele, na maior parte das vezes, significava um longo período de deveres e prestação de contas. Ele passava a maior parte de seu ano em Hokkaido enquanto os filhos cuidavam do que era necessário em Tóquio.

Os filhos... Seus dois irmãos mais velhos. Sakurai Masami, o primogênito e atual responsável por toda a corporação da família que não estava em Hokkaido, era tão alto quanto o pai e sua pela era queimada, até demais para alguém natural do norte do país. "Silencioso e perspicaz" eram os principais pontos de sua personalidade para os empregados que ela conhecia. Mas sempre o envolviam em uma aura quase esotérica, o que sempre fazia com que ela se perguntasse se o sorriso com covas na bochecha realmente significavam mais do que um irmão 14 anos mais velho e que lhe tratava como uma filha. Ele era o primeiro rosto que se lembrava da infância.

Sakurai Akira, por sua vez, era apenas quatro anos mais velho que ela. De pele clara, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros era, assim como ela, uma espécie de criança mal vista desde a infância. Porém, o que deixava uma marca no coração dela é que ele conhecera a própria mãe e vira todo o sofrimento que o segundo casamento de Souji dera à segunda esposa e ao primeiro filho. Mestiço do pai com uma coreana, Akira conseguia ser mais calado que o irmão mais velho e sua personalidade era pontuada por tantos exageros de coisas boas e ruins que ela nunca conseguiria explicar até para si própria o que e como selecionar. Enquanto tinha crescido entre abraços, beijos e carinhos com Masami, com Akira tinha sempre vivido na oscilação do carinho e da agressão emocional. Poderia abraçá-lo e amava-o tanto quanto ele próprio permitia com suas ações. Mas pareciam duas almas conflitantes que se buscavam apenas para se afastarem um pouco mais.

Em resumo, essa era a vida de Sakurai Hana. A terceira filha de Souji. Sem mãe ou família que a distinguisse como uma filha legítima. Apenas a criança que surgiu aos seis anos, na mansão de Sapporo. A pequena flor que crescia mesmo no ambiente mais hostil em que poderia ter criado raízes. Uma princesa aos olhos da sociedade comum, uma rival e intrusa entre a alta sociedade asiática e uma das maiores preciosidades da família. Porém, ainda que esse pequeno resumo passasse diariamente por sua mente no caminho pra casa, dentro do carro ao lado do amigo de cabelos descoloridos, sua importância ou peso na vida de todos eles, parecia sempre um pequeno fiapo de sua própria percepção como pessoa.

E neste fiapo toda a sua história se tecia e se repetia. Não havia novidades ou nem mesmo picos de emoções comuns à vida de toda garota em sua idade. Até mesmo as que eram tão ricas como ela. Todas tinham seus problemas, suas alegrias e seus planos. Ainda que condescendentes aos desejos dos pais.

Para ela, seus desejos se resumiam a pequenos momentos de liberdade das regras que lhe eram impostas. Como estar em todos os lugares que devia nas horas certas, não fazer perguntas, não andar sem seus seguranças...Não comemorar o natal.

Não eram cristãos. Ainda que ela tivesse certa noção de sua crença em algum tipo de deus. Na verdade, sua dúvida a perseguia em qualquer ideia sobre isso. E longe de sua casa, longe de seus irmãos e longe de qualquer amizade que não fosse a cálida e divertida presença de Morita Kenichi, ela passou mais um natal, aguardando os próximos três dias para que então esperasse alguma mudança.

Kenichi era seu melhor amigo. Seu companheiro em praticamente toda a hora do dia. De longe, seria um mordomo, não fossem suas roupas nada formais. Mas seu principal objetivo, como tinha aprendido em seu treinamento durante boa parte de sua vida, era proteger a vida dela. Kenichi era filho do principal segurança de seu pai, sua provável mão direita na ausência de Masami e amigo tão próximo quanto o filho era para a filha de seu senhor.

Apesar de para ela, esse tipo de hierarquia pouco influenciar seus pensamentos enquanto estava perto dele, Kenichi não apenas tinha noção de sua posição, como admirava-se. Admirava o fato de poder protegê-la e estar com ela. A menina de rosto rosado que conhecera ainda criança e que cuidara de seu machucado no joelho sem nem mesmo perguntar seu nome ou saber falar sua língua. Ele a admirava por ser forte. Forte, bela e única...

Tão logo passou o natal e o verdadeiro motivo de ela se tornar ansiosa chegou na manhã do dia 28. O dia em que, naquela manhã, Sakurai Masami completava 32 anos.

Não o via havia três semanas. Nem mesmo no apartamento em Tóquio. Sequer tinha falado com ele por telefone. Eram comuns suas viagens e saídas que demorassem até mesmo um mês. E quanto menos ligava ou se comunicava com ela, maior eram as trocas de carinhos e presentes quando retornava. Mas aquela vez em especial, lhe machucava, pois com ele, tinha desaparecido Akira. E pelo menos um, era o que necessitava quando estava sem o outro. Quase como um equilíbrio. Quase como uma compensação pela vida que levava.

Por isso, silenciosa e ansiosa subiu pelo elevador para o andar em que o irmão teoricamente morava e abriu a porta do apartamento sem se preocupar em bater. O silêncio dentro do ambiente era tão grande quanto nos dias anteriores. As persianas estavam fechadas, os móveis intactos. Uma avalanche de mágoa e desapontamento a tomou como se fosse uma grande quantidade de água fria caindo sobre seu corpo nu no inverno de Sapporo. Mas um som baixo ecoou de dentro do apartamento, o que a fez sorrir como uma criancinha, quando do fundo do corredor que davam para os quartos, ela ouviu a voz baixa e brincalhona que conhecia tão bem.

-Acordou cedo.

-Parabéns. – Falou brevemente, sem fechar a porta. Esquecida de sua própria tristeza. Hesitou sobre ir até ele, mas logo lá estava. Bronzeado e sorridente, em suas calças sociais e camisa desabotoada. O homem mais bonito para ela enquanto criança. A pessoa que possivelmente mais amava em conjunto com Kenichi e Akira. Masami não era, provavelmente, o exemplo de homem japonês mais belo que a sociedade teria. Era alto e de ombros largos, quase o contrário do mais comum. Possuía uma cicatriz na maçã do rosto esquerda, esbranquiçada e levemente repuxada que ia da metade do rosto até a têmpora. Um corte profundo de um momento que para ela, era tão profundo quanto as primeiras lembranças de sua infância. Os cabelos lisos e cortados tinham volume e os dentes eram levemente tortos, o que dava ao sorriso no rosto com covinhas e forte, um pequeno tom infantil. Ele era belo. Uma beleza comum até onde sua posição permitia.

-Obrigada, minha pequena. – Ele abriu os braços para que então ela finalmente o abraçasse. Cansada pela saudade, pelas obrigações e pelas próprias angústias. No fundo, a maioria das pessoas não entenderia porque uma garota rica viveria naquele estado. Na beira de um precipício de emoções. Mas a família Sakurai exigia e guardava um poço de emoções pesadas e reservadas apenas aos familiares.

Enquanto um Sakurai, cada um deles tinha seu papel a cumprir. E isso exigia literalmente, um papel, um personagem.

-Onde estava? Fiquei tão preocupada... _Aniki_[1]. – Ele beijava-lhe a testa no momento em que falava. Lentamente ele a olhava, como sempre fazia depois que voltava de suas viagens. Avaliando seu estado, seu corpo e seu espírito.

Comentou brevemente sobre ela não estar comendo antes de caminhar até o sofá, segurando firmemente a mão da irmã. A pequena criatura que tinha visto seu melhor e seu pior desde pequena. Hana não tinha seu sangue. No fundo, ficava feliz daquela forma. Ela tinha uma constituição pesada e desafiadora. Ainda se lembrava de onde vinha aquele olhar questionador, às vezes abusado.

-Estou bem. – Ela disse por fim. Ela estava curiosa, visivelmente ansiosa pra saber o que tinha feito. Era sempre assim, quando sabia que suas viagens envolviam muito mais do que negociações entre empresas. No andar de baixo, Akira provavelmente processava toda a informação que lhe tinha sido passada. De novo, ele se arrependia, pois os dois, Hana e Akira, eram para ele o que tinha de mais precioso para defender. Porém, enquanto ela ainda era mantida na pequena redoma de vidro que seu pai tinha preparado desde que ela tinha chegado, Akira era jogado na frente do trem que há muito tempo tinha passado por cima do garoto reservado, mas brincalhão e amoroso que tinha visto nascer.

-Não quer ver Akira?

-Não... – Ela respondeu, quase como uma pergunta. – Ainda não. – Finalizou. Olhou para o irmão, impressionada em como ele parecia mais novo fisicamente, mas com olhos velhos, quase velhos demais para a existência de todos eles juntos.

-Oh minha querida... – Seu braço a puxou para perto, aconchegando a irmã em seu peito. Hana fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da camisa. Suor e perfume se misturavam. Ele visivelmente tinha acabado de chegar, de uma viagem longa. E sequer eram nove da manhã.

Uma pontada de comoção fez com que sorrisse ao pensar consigo mesma que ele tinha voltado para passar o aniversário com ela, mas a prepotência a preocupou e voltou a abrir os olhos, questionando-se enfim quanto tempo ele ficaria.

-Teremos que voltar.

-Hm? – Ela ergueu a cabeça, confusa. – Mas já? Mas... Eu nem te dei seu presente, eu nem mesmo te vi direito, por quê?

Ele sorriu, quase uma gargalhada presa. Acariciou o topo de sua cabeça, num cafuné exagerado antes de se levantar e caminhar até o pequeno bar no canto da sala.

-Eu quis dizer que nós teremos que voltar para Hokkaido. Akira, Kenichi, você e eu. – Colocava Whisky no copo, sem gelo. Ela entrou e saiu de seu estado catatônico antes que ele se virasse para olhá-la.

-Mas minhas férias de inverno não durarão tanto.

Ele bateu levemente o dedo mindinho no corpo redondo e grosso. Seu sorriso pareceu esmorecer até voltar a parecer infantil.

-Não terá problemas com isso. Temos algo para conversar com nosso pai. Não podemos deixá-la aqui. Na verdade, não queremos.

-O que há? – Sentou-se ereta, à escuta. Aquele era um momento em que uma pequena brecha do real mundo em que sua família vivia se abria para ela.

-Nada de mais. Apenas sentimos que você está grande demais para ser tratada como uma criança, talvez.

Ela tinha feito 18 anos no dia 25 no mês anterior. Apesar da idade, ainda parecia magricela e irritante como uma criança de 04 anos, aos próprios olhos. E era a isso que atribuía seus dias solitários em Tóquio. Desde o final do colegial. Imaginava-se irritante e infantil demais para ser tolerada pelo restante da família.

Avaliou o sorriso no rosto dele, retribuiu, ansiosa. Os negócios da família Sakurai se estendiam a um ramo que lhe trazia calafrios, perguntas e preocupações. Apesar de saber o básico, o necessário e o máximo que deveria, nunca parecia saber de tudo. Até mesmo Kenichi em seus sorrisos e brincadeiras parecia saber mais do que ela sobre o papel de cada um naquele mundo.

Masami estava de volta ao sofá, avaliando sua reação. Não voltava para a casa em Hokkaido desde as últimas férias de verão. Que no fundo, foi uma visita breve para que o pai lhe desse uma olhada. Logo estava de volta à Tóquio e tudo tinha passado como era de costume nos anos anteriores.

-Quando voltamos?

-Hoje a noite.

-Hoje?! – Seu rosto contorceu-se numa careta. – E seu aniversário? E o ano novo, não passaremos aqui, pelo menos...? – Sua voz morreu com o aceno da cabeça do irmão. Ora, para quê contestar. Sua opinião já tinha sido desconsiderada enquanto provavelmente suas malas já tinham começado a serem feitas dois andares abaixo.

-Vai almoçar comigo? – Ele deixou o copo na mesa de centro. Enquanto estava perto da menina mal podia evitar tocar os cabelos e o rosto tão sensíveis. Era como um sol. Sua pequena...

-Claro! Eu fiz seu presente e prometo, desta vez ficaram divinos.

Eram ricos. Nada tinha para comprar que parecesse servir ao irmão. Desta forma, seus esforços se resumiam a qualquer coisa que ela mesma pudesse construir para ele. Desta vez, foram muffins. Ele gargalhou antes de passar a língua pelos lábios.

-Oh... Aí está algo de que não tenho tanta certeza.

-Cale a boca. – Ela socou suas costelas, irritada. Ok, ela não era não tão boa assim na cozinha, compreendia.

-_Minha linda_... – Ele variava a forma como a chamava, entre todas as línguas que sabia. Ergueu-se e a deixou na sala enquanto caminhava para o corredor. – Vou tomar banho. Desça e já comece a arrumar as malas. Mas antes, por favor, arrume-se para o almoço. Não quero que na verdade vire um jantar.

-Aaaah cale-se! – Urrou, imitando irritação. Nunca demorava mais de meia hora. Ou quarenta minutos... Dirigiu-se até a porta e parou, por um momento. Seus medos aumentavam quando já não conseguia mais vê-lo.

Algo tinha dado errado, muito errado para que a tirassem de lá. Ele não tinha voltado para o próprio aniversário, afinal.

Saiu do apartamento e desceu pelo elevador, hesitando no andar de baixo. Seguiu diretamente para o próprio, ignorando a presença do segundo irmão. Estavam com pressa, pelo o que parecia. E para Akira, a hora de vê-la se resumia ao momento em que preferia fazê-lo. E se tinham viajado durante a noite para chegar até ali, ele sequer estaria de olhos abertos para enxergá-la.

Entrou no próprio apartamento e se deparou com Kenichi caminhando com seus livros de escola nas mãos, diretamente para uma caixa, arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que é isso?

-Apenas guardando. – Ele deu de ombros. Os cabelos descoloridos precisavam ser cortados e logo. Caminhou para o quarto imaginando se alguma empregada já não estaria arrumando suas malas. Não estava.

Aliviou-se e entrou para o banho. Tinha 18 anos e seu irmão estava de volta. O que quer que a família fizesse, a ignorância e inocência ainda lhe eram fortes. E isso era momentaneamente, uma alegria.

* * *

[1] Aniki significa irmão mais velho. Porém, é um modo respeitoso, que demonstra certa superioridade deste irmão. É uma forma polida de se usar, comum em tempos mais antigos. Também pode ser usado por pessoas de um mesmo se referindo a um homem mais velho a quem respeitam. Na Yakuza, também é utilizada nesta situação, em que o superior é seu "irmão mais velho".


	3. 2 - A Águia

**2- A Águia**

Sentado na própria cama, avaliou as últimas horas. Eram 11 da noite. Em uma hora, seria um novo ano. Encarou o cartão de aniversário deixado por ela assim que voltaram, em cima da cômoda. Seu sorriso entortou-se e então jogou a gravata desfeita para o lado, antes de esfregar os olhos.

Ah... as últimas horas. Era o bendito ultimo dia do ano, toda a cidade de Tóquio estava àquela hora esperando, brilhante, Sapporo também comemorava e ele, trancado no próprio quarto, pensava no que se tornaria o dia seguinte. O primeiro de 365 a se seguir.

Soltou o ar pesadamente, culpado. As coisas não iam dar certo. Há menos de um ano tudo ficava cada vez mais claro para eles e ainda assim, por mais que tentassem ficar prontos, não estavam. Eram fracos. Enquanto todos pensavam neles como grandes leões. Eram leões magros, com uma única fêmea que ainda aprendia a caminhar e que não podia caçar.

Respirou fundo, analisando as ordens do pai. Não havia saída. Eram ordens, afinal. A ele não se contestava, mas a angústia que lhe causavam, queimava em seu estômago. Eram ordens imprecisas, baseadas apenas em especulações. Mas se verdadeiras... Ah, se verdadeiras, ele mataria a mil homens se necessário. Dois mil. Quantos fossem necessários até que alguém o parasse. E só pararia morrendo.

Era esse enfim, o que tinha aprendido naquela família. Os objetivos, as necessidades... Sempre para alcançá-los, se necessário, morreriam. Claro, ele tinha a pequena e sutil vantagem de ser o filho mais velho de quem comandava toda a família. Mas para proteger a família, os filhos aprendiam a se tornarem soldados. Prontos para lutar.

Imaginou a reação de Akira. Imaginou onde ele estaria. Imaginou como seria. Sentia-se bêbado. Como pôde, há 13 anos, concordar que uma fraqueza tão visível crescesse com eles? Sorriu. Concordou, porque era uma fraqueza, mas a salvação de todos.

Alguém bateu e ergueu a cabeça, em silêncio. Kentarou soltou sua voz baixa para avisá-lo de que queriam vê-lo novamente, na garagem. Respondeu friamente que iria. Kentarou provavelmente continuou quieto, do lado de fora, esperando. Era irmão mais velho do rapaz que protegia Hana. Era completamente diferente do garoto mais novo. A começar pelos cabelos.

Sorriu, pensando nas maravilhas de pensamentos baseados em futilidades como cores de cabelo. Caminhou preguiçoso até a porta e saiu para o corredor, sendo seguido pelo rapaz tão logo passou pela porta. A mansão se estendia numa grandiosidade irritante enquanto caminhava a passos largos para a garagem. Ao chegar ao térreo, escuro, suspirou já ouvindo baixo e ilegível, todas as vozes que vinham da garagem.

Kentarou abriu a porta de acesso e ele entrou, deixando os olhos se acostumarem com a luz fraca, apontada para o rosto do homem sentado na cadeira de madeira, entre os vários carros ali dentro. Havia cheiro de suor, urina e talvez sangue no ar. Sentiu nojo. Ele estava desacordado. Oito homens estavam à sua volta.

Seus empregados... seguiam suas ordens, fielmente. Eram selecionados, treinados e avaliados. Sabia o nome de cada um dos oito, de onde vinham e o que faziam todos os dias. Seguiam suas ordens. Tal como aquela, sentada na cadeira. Franziu o cenho, coçou a cicatriz no rosto e avaliou a situação. O homem estaria esgotado, mas era agora o momento de tentar, de novo.

Balançou a cabeça em um sinal e então jogaram a água em cima dele. Ele engasgou, provavelmente se sentido afogado e olhou em volta, já alerta.

-Diga-me, Toto-chan, por que está aqui?

O homem olhou para ele, os olhos vermelhos, desfocados, porém raivosos.

-Que merda é essa?

-É minha garagem. – Respondeu polidamente. Pegou o banco vazio à frente dele e sentou. – Diga, Toto-chan, por que está aqui?

-Vai se foder, moleque. – Os dentes da frente já não existiam. Não pôde evitar uma gargalhada.

-Tohru... Quanto ganha para sequestrar pessoas? Quanto? Alguns dólares? Ganha em dólares? Já foi à Europa? Por que não tenta euros? – Suas perguntas cessaram num tom divertido. Suspirou. Tohru o encarava, ainda alerta. – Seu papai sabe que está aqui? Sabe que contou o que iria fazer? Oh... – O homem empalideceu, sob o sangue seco no rosto. – Ele vai te fazer uma garotinha antes de te matar, não é?

Tohru cuspiu, uma saliva grossa e pegajosa simplesmente pulou de sua boca para o próprio queixo, Masami não se moveu.

Avaliou os empregados, imóveis. A maioria estava séria, mas alguns tinham sorrisos. Era aquilo que mais o assustava. Respirou fundo, ignorando o cheiro. O homem tinha um dos pés quebrados. Sentiu pena.

-Você podia ter evitado isso. Ou se tornado mais inteligente e não ter tentado. Se tivesse sido inteligente, teria avisado. Seria recompensado. E agora estou aqui, trazendo trabalho pra casa, no ano novo. Sabe que quase nunca fazemos isso, mas no seu caso, Toto-chan, no seu caso... Bom, eu não poderia simplesmente matá-lo e deixá-lo numa vala quando provavelmente existem melhores que você pagos para a mesma coisa.

Tohru continuou em silêncio. Mas desta vez, chorava. Era um empregado fraco, baixa patente. Um qualquer. Isso o incomodava. Se aquele tipo de ação ocorria em grupos fracos e desorganizados, como estariam os mais fortes? Engoliu em seco, pois teriam de matá-lo. Mas antes, teria de saber. Era de um grupo pequeno e fraco. Por trás dele, havia alguém maior.

-Quem é seu pai, Tohru? Diga-me.

Ele continuou calado. Moveu a própria perna rápido e sem cautela até chutar o pé imóvel debaixo do outro homem. Ele chorou, tão alto, que preferiu recolher a perna tão rápido quanto a esticou. Ele continuou choramingando por mais alguns minutos. Não diria.

- Você ainda pode ser salvo. Ainda podemos ajudá-lo. Se nos ajudar, Tohru.

O homem continuava chorando pelo pé, agora num ângulo angustiante debaixo de si mesmo. Mas prestou atenção, o suficiente para erguer os olhos febris para cima.

-Acha que sou idiota?

-Sim. – Usou toda sua sinceridade antes de completar. – Mas, por mais idiota que seja, só lhe faltou treinamento. Espaço. Não era isso que queria, Tohru? Espaço, um lugar... Você não faz parte deles de verdade. É sempre visto por aí, ajudando quem mais lhe ajuda... Me diga, quem é seu pai?

Ele balbuciou a palavra. Uma palavra curta. Sua nuca se arrepiou levemente com o entendimento. Suspirou e agradeceu. Da forma mais amável que pôde. Levantou-se e saiu. O tiro que o matou foi abafado pelo cano para silenciar a arma, mas provavelmente teria sido ouvido pelo restante da casa silenciosa. Não sentiu culpa pelo barulho ou seu resultado.

Mas àquela hora, a pessoa que menos deveria ouvi-lo estava no Parque Odori, esperando a contagem para o próximo ano. Subiu as escadas, lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Antes que tomasse seu banho para se juntar a ela, deixou uma ligação gravada no telefone do pai. O velho provavelmente estaria no templo. Melhor deixá-lo por lá...

Em meia hora saiu para encarar o chão branco pela neve da última noite. Estariam todos felizes por ainda não ter começado a nevar novamente. Quando entrou no carro respirou o ar abafado e sorriu. Sentiu o rosto arder com a proposta.

Sorriu porque ela estaria sorrindo quando chegasse. E estava. Caminhando diretamente para o ponto onde cada um de seus homens observavam, estava lá, com os outros. Com Kenichi ao seu lado apontando cada luz diferente que viam. Já estavam no final da queima de fogos. Ela se agitava como uma criança para cada barulho que escutava.

Antes que conseguisse se aproximar, Akira se juntou aos dois, parando silenciosamente ao lado dela segurando um copo com algo quente que soltava fumaça. Sentiu algo reconfortante e doloroso no estômago ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava grande, tão alto quanto ele. Akira era seu irmão, e o amava. Independente dos problemas que a mãe dele tivesse trazido para a família. Ele não tinha pedido para fazer parte daquilo.

Agora ela se agarrava ao braço dele, saltitando. Akira se mantinha quieto, mas protetor. Entendia a relação dos dois com dificuldade. Porém, algo em seu estômago queimava quando analisava o que era difícil entender. Respirou caminhando mais rápido, Akira virou o rosto, sentindo o movimento de suas roupas. De alerta pareceu relaxar e talvez até sorrir ao vê-lo. Ela também se virou, agitando os braços como se já não fosse óbvio que os tinha visto. Riu... Ela era incrível.

-Feliz ano novo, _Aniki_! – Correu para abraçá-lo e ele abaixou o corpo para levantá-la no ar. – Você perdeu o melhor! Onde estava?

-Fiquei preso no templo com o velho.

Ela deu de ombros e desceu, puxando seu braço para que parasse ao lado deles. Kenichi moveu a cabeça em um cumprimento, Akira permaneceu olhando pra cima. Deixou-se levar pelo calor que ela irradiava aos três. Os cabelos escuros tinham, na luz, a cor de chocolate, como seus olhos. Ela era tão sua... Culpou-se. No fundo, sabia que eles pertenciam mais a ela do que o contrário.

Era a chegada de 2020. Carros não voavam, a economia continuava uma droga e o policiamento estava mais forte. Verificava-se pela movimentação nas ruas. Mas em seu mundo, a crise também tinha chegado.

A Yakuza, há cinco anos tinha chegado ao fundo da sua crise. Com poucos jovens para adotá-la, pouco espaço para agir e muitas debandadas. Tudo parecia mais violento e exigente. Mas os restantes cresciam fortes, em sua vida dupla. Até ali. Construir o império dos Sakurai dependia diretamente de seu domínio no submundo. E o submundo era uma criança chorona nunca querendo ser dominada.

-Quer? – Ela ergueu o copo para ele e que então cheirou. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu enquanto direcionava o olhar para Akira, ainda olhando pra cima.

-Isso é Saquê?

O rapaz olhou de esguelha para ele antes de balançar a cabeça afirmativa. Sua mão voou para bater em sua nuca antes que se controlasse.

-Está dando saquê pra ela?!

-O quê? – Ela perguntou, confusa. Akira estava agora agachado, massageando a nuca. – O que tem? – Ela questionou, com seu pequeno modo autoritário colocando a mão na cintura. Olhou para ela perturbado, ela tinha o que? 16... 17... 18. Sorriu, a contragosto, ela nunca passaria dos 10 para ele.

-Ainda é menor para bebidas.

Ela voltaria a argumentar se não fosse a mão cheia de neve que chegou até a lateral do seu rosto. Ouviu a gargalhada sonora dela chegar até ele, queimando tanto quanto o tapa do irmão. Virou-se para Akira e então o viu, sorrindo. Não era comum vê-lo descontraído daquela forma. Por mais que fosse efeito da bebida, compreendia que o estado de espírito dela não permitiria que ele a tratasse com frieza naquele momento. Ou que ela se entristecesse.

Aquela foi a última noite que sorriram ou brincaram, como irmãos. Também foi a última vez que viu o sorriso sincero e descontraído de Akira. Felizmente não foi o último sorriso dela. Mas não demoraria pra descobrir que preferia ficar ali, empurrando o irmão contra a neve numa luta infantil enquanto rolavam no chão. E enquanto ela ria, sem preocupações.

Naquela noite dormiram na área da piscina da mansão, cada um desabando sobre o próprio cansaço do último dia do ano. E como um imã, o corpo dela puxava pelo menos uma parte do corpo de um dos rapazes que deitavam nos cobertores aquecidos debaixo deles. O frio e o calor se debatiam onde estavam deitados, mas ela estava aquecida e para ele isso estava bom.

Observou o céu nublado, bebendo das lembranças das últimas horas da madrugada quando bêbados de sono, do saquê e de frio, falavam sem parar sobre coisas desconexas, como qualquer pessoa normal. Riu, não conseguindo evitar que o som propagasse pelo pátio. Já eram pelo menos cinco da manhã, os outros estavam dormindo há menos de uma hora.

-É melhor levá-la pra dentro. – A voz de Akira veio baixa de trás dele. Conseguia ver a mão dele apoiada no cotovelo da irmã, imóvel.

-Obrigado. – Ele respondeu, de imediato. Sabia que o irmão se levantaria e sairia, mas não conseguia evitar agradecê-lo pelo o que sabia, de alguma forma, ser um último momento de descontração. Logo depois Akira se levantou, jogou sua parte do cobertor para cima dela e saiu, em silêncio. Kenichi se moveu e se sentou olhando para ele. Esperava que se levantasse e a levasse, com certeza. – Vá descansar, Ken. Ela está bem.

Kenichi olhou para o rosto dela antes de sair e então ele finalmente se moveu, sentindo o peso da cabeça dela sobre a perna. A puxou pelo braço, mas a essa altura, parecia desmaiada. Sorriu, enquanto a carregava para o quarto. Sentiu-se de novo um recém viúvo segurando uma criança adormecida, que não era dele. A emoção era completamente diferente, porém.

Quando a deixou na cama, caminhou para o escritório do pai, que provavelmente já estaria na mesa, encarando a porta em pensamentos. Dormiria tranquilo se pelo menos o pai dissesse que estava tudo bem.

Infelizmente, o pai não era um homem do tipo otimista. E continuaria acordado, observando, como uma águia, cada movimento do inimigo. Como se fossem presas. E os dois estavam com fome.


	4. 3 - O Lobo

**3 - O Lobo**

Parado em frente ao clube avaliou mais uma vez o GPS em seu celular. A visão da fachada era exatamente aquela e a música não lhe dava dúvidas que tinha chegado a um ambiente reservado apenas aos que podiam, deviam e queriam estar ali. Dois homens altos e estrangeiros estavam em frente às portas, em cada mão, tinham acesso à lista digitalizada e com foto dos convidados ou permitidos a entrar. Sua entrada não seria problema, mas preocupava-se mais com a saída. Suspirou, sentindo a nuca formigar com a antecipação e sentiu-se incomodado o suficiente para se virar e observar a rua movimentada à sua volta. Seis metros longe dali, Masami descia de seu carro escuro e arrumava o paletó. Poderia sorrir, se soubesse exatamente como fazê-lo. Seu irmão, independente dos problemas que podiam construir entre si, era ainda a pessoa que mais o deixava seguro em situações como aquela.

Esperou até que ele parasse ao seu lado e lhe desse um sorriso fácil, que provavelmente o deixaria tranquilo se também soubesse como ficar tranquilo. Ao contrário do irmão, sua testa mantinha uma ruga funda entre as sobrancelhas e sentia os pelos do braço eriçarem debaixo da jaqueta de couro enquanto caminhavam para dentro. Seus seguranças caminhavam atrás deles... Ou pelo menos, eram oficialmente seguranças para quem olhava.

Os dois homens na porta não ergueram suas telas ou se mexeram quando passaram e então soube que Masami já tinha deixado o campo pronto para a ação. Sentiu uma motivação engraçada subir por seu estômago ao mesmo tempo em que cheirava o perfume forte do ambiente. Suor, rosas e cigarro. O cheiro de suor e rosas vinha provavelmente das mulheres que se movimentavam rápidas em palcos, bancadas e nos colos de alguns homens. O cigarro era apenas a droga mais leve ali dentro.

Seus olhos correram por toda extensão do ambiente até as escadas de aço que levavam a um segundo andar mais vazio, porém movimentado. Masami seguiu diretamente para o lugar, sem dizer-lhe mais nada. Não deixou de seguir o irmão com o olhar, mas atrasou-se analisando cada pessoa no andar de baixo, do careca com visíveis problemas de aceitação social até a dançarina mais baixa, com saltos de acrílico e seios fartos. Todos tinham uma grande chance de dar-lhe problemas.

Caminhou preguiçoso até o segundo andar dez minutos depois e então viu Masami conversando absorto com alguém de paletó claro. Parou mais longe, sem querer ser apresentado. Seus homens pararam em volta, encarando outros acompanhantes similares, pavoneando em volta do mestiço de cabelos castanhos claros que agora conversava pouco caloroso com Masami. Seu pai devia ser um magnata asiático, mas sua mãe era no mínimo alemã para que seus cabelos fossem tão naturalmente claros e seus olhos com tendências arianas, a começar pelo castanho quase amarelado. Sentiu-se incomodado. Pelo o que conhecia de mestiços, nem sempre tinham seguidores muito convictos... Ele por um exemplo, tinha sorte daqueles que tinha.

Masami vociferou algo tão baixo, que instintivamente jogou-se para frente tentando ouvi-lo e então o mestiço ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Parou e olhou para o irmão, em um pedido silencioso de desculpas. Masami mal reagiu.

-Alex... Esse é Sakurai Akira, meu irmão mais novo.

O mestiço se ergueu, levando a mão direita ao cumprimento de Akira que respondeu friamente, ainda que apertando-lhe a mão da forma mais respeitosa que encontrou no momento. O mestiço o encarou calculista com um sorriso jocoso, quase desgostoso.

-Alexander Kramer Ihara. - Alex respondeu, mostrando dentes alongados e alinhados. Akira retirou sua mão tão logo se cansou de olhar para o homem. Kramer... A família de suíços que há 30 anos tinha juntando sua fortuna aos Ihara em um casamento arranjado? Atualmente os melhores mercadores de armas de alta patente no Japão? Além de uma longa linhagem de médicos, advogados e juízes e empresários milionários, claro...

Olhou questionador para o irmão, que esperou paciente até que o homem voltasse a se sentar e mostrasse a Akira um lugar. Sentou-se suspirando, entediado e um tanto incomodado pela atmosfera.

-Então, como eu estava dizendo, não é uma questão de quem dá mais, Sakurai-san[1]... - O homem apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e dedilhou os indicadores sobre os lábios. Akira pôde sentir o irmão endurecer ao seu lado - O que está em questão em todo país, é quem chega primeiro. O prêmio por sua vez, cada um está pensando naquilo que mais o agrada e se permite dizer isso de maneira não oficial, a pequena flor dourada da sua família é um prêmio e tanto para alguns deles... - Ele abriu um sorriso deliciado, seus olhos por um momento parecendo mais aquecidos -, mas como acontece com a maioria, o assunto sobre manter a cabeça dela no lugar ainda está em pauta...

Masami ergueu-se com um salto silencioso e tão rápido, que demorou alguns segundos para Akira desviar os olhos do sorriso zombeteiro do mestiço e erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo. A cicatriz em seu rosto pareceu mais larga enquanto ele forçava sua mandíbula. Só então as palavras do homem realmente fizeram sentido. A flor dourada dos Sakurai, conhecida pelas adolescentes de Tóquio como a flor de gelo de Hokkaido... Também se ergueu, sentindo o pescoço queimar até suas orelhas numa confusão de raiva e medo. Não sabia quais tinham sido os tópicos do início daquela conversa, mas aquilo era algo que lhe resumia tudo terrivelmente bem.

-Obrigada por ceder o seu tempo, Alex... Mas eu cedi o meu considerando que me ajudaria e não que me contaria histórias velhas.

Alex ergueu os olhos, o sorriso sumindo discretamente. Akira olhou para o irmão questionando quão velhas eram aquelas histórias.

-Só achei necessário introduzir o cenário em que me coloca, Masami. - Ele reforçou as três sílabas do nome, ao mesmo tempo em que deslocava sua mão para mostrar o assento novamente. - Não era minha intenção ofendê-lo.

Akira respirou fundo, calculando a expressão do irmão. Daria um dente quebrado para quebrar todos do mestiço à sua frente, mas naquele momento, Masami era um superior a quem não queria irritar. Não agora. Podia sentir os pensamentos do irmão vacilando entre a razão e o desespero pouco humano que sabia crescer nele quando se tratava dela. Também estava crescendo nele, mas deixando-o desesperado pela falta de sentido que a pouca informação causava. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se frustrado, apesar disso. Masami sabia do que se tratava tudo aquilo melhor do que ele... Ao menos nunca tinha ouvido uma ameaça se dirigindo a ela até ali. Por um momento sentiu o estômago revirar.

-Qual o prêmio que você está buscando, Alex? - Masami perguntou enquanto jogava o paletó para trás, ao se sentar. Akira continuou de pé, inconsciente de sua forma fazendo sombra no rosto do mestiço.

-Eu não sou bom competidor... - Alex deu de ombros. - Além disso, alguém no meu ramo precisa ser neutro.

Enrugou a testa quando o homem voltou a sorrir.

-Falar abertamente sobre este assunto não parece neutralidade para mim, se me permite dizer.

Masami ergueu os olhos para ele, o que fez com que cerrasse os punhos. Alex também ergueu os olhos e pela primeira vez pareceu querer olhar pra ele.

-Akira-kun... - Estalou a língua. - Não deve confundir neutralidade com falta de consideração. Sou neutro, mas estimo bastante sua família. Sempre foram amigos compreensíveis e que eu me lembre nunca tiveram dívidas com os Kramer ou com os Ihara. Não nego, é claro... - E neste ponto passou a língua sobre os lábios, soltando uma risada baixa. Masami esticou as mãos como se elas estivessem impacientes pra agir. - Que inúmeras vezes antes de falar com seu irmão, imaginei se não seria divertido entrar na corrida do submundo pelos segredos da sua família, mas no fundo, tudo não passa de homens velhos xeretando aquilo que não os interessa. O problema disso é que agora nem eu nem meu desinteresse vai pará-los, ou até mesmo vocês... Principalmente você, pra dizer a verdade. Não é o preferido da família Akira-kun.

O sorriso do homem vacilou quando desta vez, Akira é quem sorriu, deliciado.

-Conte-me uma novidade... - Voltou a se sentar, ignorando o irmão o encarando pesadamente - uma como esta sobre sua neutralidade.

Alex coçou a sobrancelha voltando sua atenção a Masami.

-O que posso lhe dizer, Sakurai, é que vocês foram burros e o mais espantoso é que foram burros sabendo disso. Não sei dizer com certeza qual o principal foco disso tudo, mas nem mesmo sei se existe um foco. Só devo lhe dizer que a movimentação está de norte a sul e Tóquio não é o lugar mais seguro pra vocês. Já dominaram o suficiente na posição que possuem. Deviam agora pensar melhor no que fazer sobre sua dupla identidade. Vocês são alvos de tigres e devo confessar que não confio no poder da fênix de vocês... Mas talvez, junto com os tigres, fosse saudável prestar atenção no que está fora das nossas fronteiras. Vocês foram burros exatamente em deixar algumas coisas inacabadas. Mas... - E então ele observou as expressões diferentes de cada irmão. Masami mantinha a mandíbula tão apertada que seu rosto parecia uma pedra e Akira o encarava atento, raivoso, pronto para atacar, mas simplesmente porque estava visivelmente perdido naquilo tudo - acho que antes mesmo de se preocupar com o que está fora, deviam pensar no que está acontecendo dentro da área de vocês. Foram segredinhos e permissões demais. Deviam abrir o coração, Sakurai, você e seu pai.

Ele finalizou com tapas nos próprios joelhos indicando que se levantaria. O mestiço se ergueu acompanhado por Masami, deixando Akira afundando nos próprios pensamentos. Sua cabeça latejava no ritmo de seu próprio coração. Merda. Ele ainda era tratado como uma criança depois de tudo. Tinha sido obrigado a fazer coisas que para ele não faziam nenhuma diferença. Tudo por seu pai e por Masami. Mas de repente as coisas visivelmente caminhavam contra a família e principalmente contra... ela. E ninguém lhe dava uma pista até obrigá-lo a viajar para o ocidente e buscar nomes e pessoas que nunca viu na vida. Pessoas que eram visivelmente alvos. Agora, por pouco que fosse, isso fazia sentido. Sim, eles eram burros. Burros e petulantes.

-Sakurai-kun? - Ergueu a cabeça para o mestiço que lhe erguia a mão. - Até a próxima.

Ergueu-se e ignorou a mão do homem.

-Até a próxima.

Saiu deixando os dois homens para trás. Takuya veio atrás dele, como de costume. Era para ele o que Kenichi era para Hana. Era baixo e atarracado, com um sorriso fácil e algumas cicatrizes no lábio de todas as brigas em que tinha se metido com Akira. Parecia sempre ter mais cicatrizes que o rapaz e sentia-se orgulhoso por isso. Seu dever era protegê-lo. Mas gostava de ser forte o bastante para isso. Akira às vezes parecia um búfalo quando irritado, bufando e jogando coisas para o lado. Não parecia o tipo que precisava de ajuda.

Akira caminhou até seu carro e processou o conjunto de informações que tinha. Quando se deu conta, estava dirigindo com Takuya na moto logo atrás, sem saber exatamente onde estava indo. Percebeu então, que não sabia muita coisa. Tinham andado por três países falando com estranhos. Quer dizer, Masami fazia isso. O dever dele tinha sido encontrar cinco pessoas e matá-las. Matou. E sequer sabia sobre elas. Sabia apenas que cada uma tinha informação o suficiente sobre ele e sua família que as fariam alvos fáceis dele ou do irmão. Fáceis até demais. Quando voltou pro Japão e soube da necessidade de tirar Hana de Tóquio não fazia ideia que então... Só não sabia por que o alvo neste caso era ela. Pelo menos por que tão compulsivamente. Estuprar e sequestrar filhas de grandes famílias eram formas comuns entre o submundo pra chantagear os grandalhões como seu pai. Achou que as coisas não passavam disso. Mas algo lhe faltava naquilo tudo. Não era uma briga com outra família. Era uma guerra entre todas elas... contra apenas eles.

Parou o carro já na divisa de Susukino, deixando a maior parte das luzes do distrito para as avenidas mais afastadas. Olhou para trás e só então percebeu que Takuya não estava mais com ele. Enrugou a testa. Na bagunça dos clubes menores ali perto, ninguém parecia interessado em seu carro importado. Ninguém exceto o dono do único carro semelhante num raio de sete metros. Apertou os dedos e sorriu. Gostava quando ficava sozinho pra pensar. Ou de ficar solitário a maior parte do tempo. Não importava mais nada agora. Ele tinha sua presa pra noite. Sabia quem era o rapaz no carro bem como sabia o que fazer com ele.

* * *

[1] -san, -kun, -chan e -sama são formas diferenciadas de se tratar as pessoas no Japão, cada um com um nível de respeito diferente. É quase um "senhor" às vezes. -san é usado por pessoas que pouco se conhecem ou que simplesmente se respeitam em um nível distante.É utilizado entre homens e mulheres. -Kun é utilizado com rapazes, em geral, rapazes mais novos. Podem ser usado com mulheres no trabalho, de hierarquia menor. -chan é usado com crianças e garotas ou mais novas ou que você tenha mais intimidade. Se usado com homens é uma brincadeira, uma situação de intimidade muito grande ou diminuição, como usado com Tohru. -sama é praticamente não usado mais, mas significa alguém de um nível entremamente superior ao seu. Usado com pessoas de grande poder ou hierarquia muito alta na sociedade ou grupo.


	5. 4 - Inocência

**4 - Inocência**

Depois que voltou do parque Nakajima sabia que estava apenas sendo depositada no lugar em que mandaram. Masami foi embora tão logo olhou o relógio e mandou que a levassem pra casa. Estava sendo irritante não poder voltar para Tóquio. Já estaria perdendo coisas importantes na escola se não voltasse logo. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, a ultima coisa que seu pai parecia ter na cabeça eram suas notas na escola. Por mais que fosse o ultimo ano e teoricamente o momento de ela entrar na faculdade. Akira tinha acabado de sair do curso de economia e tampouco pareceu grande coisa para todos eles. Suspirou ajeitando sua toalha molhada para secar no canto do banheiro. Não seria grande coisa, realmente, ela entrar na faculdade agora. Além disso, ela não fazia ideia do que faria.

Saiu do banheiro direto para seu quarto sentindo o estômago doer. Questionou-se sobre o número de empregados que ainda estavam na casa. Talvez pudesse descer e pegar alguma sobra da sobremesa do jantar. Jacques não se importaria. O cozinheiro sempre fazia suas vontades.

Desceu sorrateira ignorando os quartos dos irmãos, vazios, e passou rápido pelos corredores onde corria o risco encontrar seu pai. Estava de pijama e não gostava tanto de aparecer com pouca roupa na frente dele. Ainda que a camisola de seda e estrelinhas não deixasse nada vergonhoso à mostra, só as pernas nuas já lhe deixavam sem graça.

Chegou à cozinha e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-la escura. Deu de ombros. Afinal já era meia noite... ou uma da manhã? Acendeu a luz e viu que faltavam quinze minutos para uma hora. Hmmm não devia ter se distraído tanto com o novo jogo do _kinect_ com Kenichi depois que voltara. Ele sempre ganharia e isso sempre a irritaria. Mas não custava sempre tentar de novo.

Abriu a geladeira e viu o _mousse_ de chocolate no fundo dela. Pegou a vasilha e se sentou, sentindo-se maravilhada pelo poder concedido por comer diretamente da vasilha. Aquele era provavelmente um dos poucos poderes que teria na família nos próximos anos. _Mas Deus lhe ajude caso Jacques perceba_... Bom, ele perceberia. Bastaria não passar na frente dele amanhã. E, além disso, Jacques era budista, então talvez fosse melhor pedir ajuda ao Buda. Apesar de o homem ser francês...

Deu de ombros e endureceu, assim que escutou a porta da frente bater. Encolheu-se independente da luz acesa, o que seria aviso suficiente sobre a presença de alguém, mas os passos de quem chegou simplesmente passaram da porta para a escadaria e então praticamente não podia ouvir mais nada quando chegou na segunda metade mais próxima ao segundo andar. Suspirou aliviada. Não era Jacques. Claro que não... ele chegaria pela porta dos fundos. Além disso a cozinha era afastada demais para que alguém visse que a luz estava acesa. Masami? Sim... ele não andaria até a área de serviço da casa depois que chegasse. Descansou a colher na vasilha e pensou sobre ir até ele. Mas então pensou que ele deveria estar cansado do que quer que tivesse feito quando saiu do Nakajima. Voltou a pegar a colher, lentamente. Também não queria vê-lo com aquele pijama... Corou. _Oras, não era idiota_. Quem tinha lhe dado o pijama era justamente Masami. Talvez por sempre achar que ela era mais nova que a camisola tinha ficado tão pequena. Quer dizer, curta. Servia perfeitamente.

Descansou a colher mais uma vez, vinte minutos depois, quando se sentiu enjoada pelo doce e voltou com ele para a geladeira, corando ao imaginar a reação de Jacques ao vê-lo naquele estado. Lavou a própria colher, tentando diminuir sua culpa e voltou pela escadaria em direção ao seu quarto. Sua porta fez um pequeno clique indicando que estava fechada ao mesmo tempo em que pensou escutar outra porta batendo. Abriu novamente a própria porta e observou atenta a porta no final do corredor, do outro lado. A porta de Masami. Estava silencioso... Bom, ele já devia estar dormindo. Voltou a fechar a própria porta e correu para a cama com dossel. Gostava daquela cama, apesar de se sentir uma criança com ela. Era a noção que seu pai provavelmente tinha da cama de uma princesa. A princesa que ela gostava de ser quando tinha sete anos. Mas talvez por nunca ter reclamado, as camas novas sempre mantinham o Dossel cor de creme. Mal deitou e bufou, arrastando-se para fora. Escovar os dentes... Tinha que manter o que a genética desconhecida da sua mãe e seu pai biológico tinha contribuído para não ser tão ruim.

Seus pés tocaram o tapete quando escutou o barulho vindo da piscina. Hm? Um animal? Olhou pela porta de vidro que dava para a varanda e viu uma forma escura e brilhante boiando, virada para baixo. A forma escura era uma jaqueta de couro. O ar entrou em seus pulmões queimando quando saiu correndo descalça pela casa, descendo as escadas em pulos desesperados e silenciosos. Quando conseguiu chegar à área da piscina, a forma escura continuava na mesma posição dentro da água.

Pulou na piscina desajeitada, jogando os braços por baixo dele até que Akira se virou, boiando com a barriga pra cima. Ele cuspiu a água pela boca em pequenos jatos. Ela ofegou confusa, observando o sorriso abobalhado no rosto dele. Ele chegou a gargalhar baixinho entre tosses altas e grossas. Não pôde evitar socá-lo no peito, ignorando o gemido que veio dele logo depois. Seu rosto estava inchado em alguns pontos avermelhados e sua boca tinha um corte no lado esquerdo de onde saia o sangue escorrendo agora por seu queixo, sua sobrancelha também tinha um corte, inchado e mais preocupante.

-Idiota! - Sibilou entre os dentes, empurrando o corpo mole do irmão para longe. Ele estabilizou o corpo na água, ignorando as dores no ombro direito onde mais cedo algum pedaço de madeira tinha sido estilhaçado. Os lábios dela tremiam e mal tinha caído na água ela já estava ficando pálida pelo frio. A camisola de seda colava em seu corpo mostrando contornos que ele ignorava abaixando os olhos, todos os dias. Mas agora, ele a encarava, absorvendo seus detalhes. Ela estava tão diferente... - 'Tá me escutando?

Ergueu os olhos para o rosto dela de novo e sorriu, mais uma vez. Ela tremia, talvez de raiva, talvez de frio e parecia adoravelmente furiosa. Mesmo com frio, seu rosto agora assumia um tom rosado que a deixava graciosa, fazendo com que ele mesmo sentisse o pescoço queimar ao observá-la.

-Hm?

-O que você estava fazendo?! - Ela repetiu, as mãos indo parar na cintura debaixo d'água. Ele acompanhou as mãos dela enquanto raciocinava.

-Nadando.

Ela revirou os olhos começando a se virar, ele perdeu o sorriso deixando o peso da jaqueta levá-lo pra baixo.

-Idiota, não! - As mão delas voltaram a passar por de baixo dele, parando em suas costas em um abraço apertado. Ele sentia cada membro do seu corpo um chumbo, mas era uma sensação engraçada, quase prazerosa. Olhou para baixo para encarar os lábios dela franzidos pela raiva e pelo esforço de suportá-lo. Hana olhou para cima e então sentiu todo o rosto queimar no reconhecimento daquela proximidade.

Uma única vez, dois anos antes, tinha ficado tanto tempo tão próxima de Akira. Quando no seu aniversário de 16 anos achou prudente beijá-lo. Na época ainda lhe subia a culpa e a vergonha ao imaginá-lo seu irmão, mas sabia, que no sangue não carregava nada dele que lhe fizesse errada. Quer dizer, nada no sangue pelo menos... Independente do que pensasse na época, porém, ir contra qualquer moral que lhe proibisse aquilo não estava em seus planos quando o beijou. Porém ele a tinha afastado, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. E aquilo tinha ficado entre os dois, como uma cratera, sem nunca ser mencionado.

Tinha sido o segundo beijo dela na vida. Um beijo desajeitado onde ela mal sabia o que fazer com seus lábios e onde colocar exatamente sua língua, mas por cinco segundos ou mais ele parecia ter retribuído. Até agarrá-la pelos ombros, encará-la e caminhar para longe em passos largos e firmes.

Agora, seu rosto parecia ferver em antecipação, mesmo sentindo o restante do corpo pinicar na água gelada. As mãos dele estavam agarradas em sua nuca, não permitindo que a cabeça dela sequer se movesse para os lados. Não tinha percebido que já não o abraçava e sim que seus braços jaziam inertes na água ao lado dela. Ele observou seus lábios até encará-la nos olhos, desta vez sério e sem emitir nenhum som além da própria respiração.

E então pela segunda vez na vida ela sentiu o gosto dele invadir sua boca, desta vez, seguindo um ritmo afobado comandado por ele. Seu cérebro explodiu entre a sensação prazerosa dos lábios dele sugando a língua dela, fazendo com que o gosto de cloro e sangue se misturassem entre eles. Mas agora _ela_ tentou afastá-lo. Aos 16 anos a moral e a culpa não lhe pareciam tão necessários. Mas agora... Ninguém nunca deixou claro de onde ela tinha vindo.

Minutos depois sentiu-se amolecer nas mãos do rapaz que agora a segurava contra si mesmo. Ele sentia pela primeira vez o muro que a afastava até mesmo de seus pensamentos cair em flocos pequenos em volta dele. Ah... ela era tão macia, ela era tão quente. E ela respondia ao seu beijo. Era inocente, era doce... Tinha gosto de _mousse_ de chocolate. Quando as mãos dele finalmente saíram de sua nuca, ele pôde sentir o corpo dela balançar como se fosse levemente eletrocutado.

Ela se afastou, desorientada e trêmula. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava pensando afinal. Sempre calado, sempre a mantendo longe, como se tivesse... nojo. Sentiu os olhos queimarem e desejou que fosse pelo cloro. Ele permaneceu parado, quase uma estátua, enquanto ela se jogava para a beira da piscina e dali para fora, correndo descontrolada para dentro de casa até as escadas. Ele pensou ouvi-la até mesmo correr pelo corredor no segundo andar e trancar a porta do próprio quarto, logo acima.

Desta vez seu corpo balançou quando um arrepio subiu por toda sua espinha. A água gelada parecia fazer seu corpo pesar o dobro, mas então descobriu que todos os seus músculos estavam contraídos fazendo com que tremesse. Viu-se saindo da piscina e analisando a altura da varanda acima dele. Nem mesmo sua altura permitia que pulasse até ela. A casa era extremamente alta.

Lá dentro, Hana corria as mãos pelo cabelo molhado, tremendo violentamente como em uma convulsão. Chorava sem perceber as lágrimas se misturando à umidade deixada pela piscina. Idiota, como era idiota! Aquilo era um crime... era... nojento. Não,_ NÃO_. Eles não eram irmãos de verdade... Eles não eram. Mas mesmo assim, oh não... O que estava pensando? Ela não fazia ideia do que eram. Naquele momento, sequer sabia quem era. Sentiu-se enjoada e perdida. Masami... Talvez pudesse falar com Masami. Não. Ele não podia saber... Ele pensaria que ela era nojenta ou uma anomalia. Beijando seu próprio irmão...

Limpou as lágrimas abafando um soluço. Sua cabeça latejava. Era adotada... Mais de uma vez o pai tinha deixado claro que ela não tinha o sangue da família e que isso era algo determinante para sua posição e suas obrigações. Mas tinham sido criados como irmãos... Aquilo fazia deles quase como irmãos de sangue, não é?

Lembrou-se de todos os anos vivendo naquela casa, desde sua primeira lembrança da infância, com Masami e seu pai em volta dela, cuidando de cada passo que dava. Akira nunca esteve ao lado dela daquela forma. Não era injusta com ele, porém. Tinha sido sempre ele quem parou os garotos nos primeiros anos de escola de cortarem seus cabelos por serem diferentes. Tinha sido sempre Akira quem parava ao seu lado, em silêncio, quando sentia-se diferente e sozinha. Mas nunca tinham se abraçado e trocado carinhos como irmãos. Nunca tinha sido como era com Masami. E aquela vez... há dois anos. Ah... não sabia nem quando ou como aquilo tinha crescido, mas ele sempre foi diferente para ela, desde que ela tinha 12 anos. Desde que ele começara a crescer mais do que o restante dos rapazes, desde que começara a ter músculos diferentes, olhar diferente, voz diferente. Ela tinha visto Akira mudar de um garoto para um homem tão de repente, que talvez por isso não sabia de onde tinha vindo a vontade incontrolada de beijá-lo, mesmo quando ele já era um homem e ela ainda só... Uma menina. Uma menina idiota.

O baque na varanda fez com que pulasse, puxando o ar. Seus pensamentos travaram na palavra _idiota_ tão logo percebeu o que tinha feito o barulho. Akira se estendia deitado no chão do lado de fora, arfando, sua gargalhada ecoando baixa pelo quarto através da porta. Ele tinha pulado da varada do próprio quarto, no mínimo três metros de distância do lugar onde tinha provavelmente se pendurado antes de cair ali dentro. Quando o corpo dela respondeu, ele já estava cambaleando de pé, abrindo a porta de vidro. Se jogou contra a maçaneta de ferro, forçando-a para cima, mas ele já estava jogando a porta para o lado. A maçaneta bateu em sua mão, dando um choque doloroso em seus dedos. Ele a encarou, com uma expressão que era pra ela tão desconhecida quanto a que tinha no próprio rosto.

-Não vai fazer isso de novo...

Abriu a boca indignada, afastando-se tão logo ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

-Eu não vou fazer o quê? Você estava se afogando propositalmente, eu nunca ia saber que você é um imbecil fingindo se matar.

O rosto dele se contorceu com impaciência. Seus passos seguiam os dela lentamente.

-Você não vai fugir de mim de novo.

O entendimento formigou na cabeça dela e bufou, em uma risada simulada.

-Eu nunca fugi de ninguém mais novo e mais fraco do que eu...

Ele enrugou a testa. Aquela conversa estava começando de um ponto não encerrado de outra. Uma conversa que nunca existiu. Ora... Então ela mantinha aquilo na cabeça... Suspirou desarmando o próprio corpo. Há dois anos, quando ela o beijou, sentiu-se atropelado por um navio. Desde criança Hana era o ponto principal da existência dele e de Masami. Mas quanto mais ela crescia menos sabia como lidar com ela. E só quando entrou na faculdade, deixando-a para trás na escola com todas as meninas que não se atreviam a falar com ele é que tinha percebido a diferença dela para as outras mulheres. Podia beijar, sair e transar com quantas mulheres quisesse, desde que soubesse decifrar a intenção delas e evitar as que procurassem um marido ou pai de algum filho. Mas nenhuma delas tinha os lábios morenos de Hana. Ou o formato que o corpo dela estava tomando. Viu-se sufocando pelo desejo de tocá-la e tê-la, como tinha as outras. Mas era sua irmã... A pequena garotinha de olhos grandes que o perseguia pela casa reconhecendo nele outra pessoa diferente no meio do restante.

-Nem eu. - Concluiu quando voltou a observá-la, consciente que a estava levando para a porta do banheiro. Mais um pouco e perderia a chance de continuar aquela conversa por ser impossível derrubar a porta sem acordar toda a casa. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você está bêbado. Saia do meu quarto, agora, ou eu vou gritar Akira.

-Ah... pode gritar... - Ele respondeu sussurrando entre um sorriso deliciado, a cercando pelo lado que a encurralava contra a parede, mantendo-se longe do banheiro. - Agora...

Hana sentiu o rosto corar com o sorriso que repuxou o ferimento no lábio dele. O rosto branco estava começando a ficar vermelho escuro onde estaria roxo no dia seguinte. Congelou contra a parede quando ele jogou a jaqueta molhada no chão, que caiu com um baque surdo sobre o tapete. Akira tinha um metro e oitenta e a sombra dos ombros dele conseguiam deixá-la pequena contra a parede. O coração dela batia como um tambor nas costelas.

-Você não pode. - Ela choramingou abaixando a cabeça. Seus dedos coçavam para alisar a área machucada do rosto dele. Na verdade, queria dizer tanta coisa... queria fazer tanta coisa. Corou ainda mais forte.

-Por que não? - Ele sussurrou cansado. Os braços dele estavam apoiados agora na parede, em volta da cabeça dela. Desceu a cabeça até encostar a testa na dela. Não conversavam como irmãos... como amigos ou como nada mais desde aquele dia há dois anos. Ele precisava dizer tanta coisa pra ela, mas tinha cometido o erro de considerá-la menina demais para aquilo. Sorriu sem que ela visse. Já tinha se considerado desde um irmão ausente e estúpido até um pedófilo em potencial. Mas uma coisa que ela não era de forma alguma era uma menina... não quando estava arfando.

-Akira... Eu, naquele dia... Me desculpe, por ter te beijado, eu... Eu não devia. - A voz dela era um sussurro tão baixo que queria levantar a cabeça pra olhá-lo. Mas se o fizesse, sabia que encararia os olhos dele quando as testas se encontrassem ainda mais. - Você é...

-Tudo, Hana... tudo... - Ele abaixou a cabeça até ela. Hana fechou os olhos, desesperada por se esconder dele. Nunca tinha ouvido a voz dele naquele tom. Era rouco... era baixo... era tão bom.

-Não podemos. - Virou o rosto para o lado e o sentiu acompanhando seu movimento.

-Hana... _você_ é tudo.

Segurou a língua entre os dentes quando sentiu a frase de resposta se formando.

-Por favor... - Ele continuou. Até ali, estava segurando o corpo para longe dele. Não devia beijá-lo ou se aproximar demais dele. Ele também era tudo. Ele sempre tinha sido, como Masami. Ou... Não... Não era como Masami... Não sabia o que era. Ele puxou o rosto dela para frente.

-Hana, me desculpe. Por todos os anos... Por todos esses anos. Me desculpe pela piscina. Não fique com raiva de mim. Não me odeie.

-Eu não te odeio. - Ela abriu os olhos desesperada e viu que ele a encarava. Mas sorria. Nunca tinha visto Akira sorrir daquele jeito. Ele também tinha covinhas. Não como Masami, no meio das bochechas. Mas ao lado da boca, três covinhas de cada lado. Seus dentes eram bonitos. Quando sorria, ruguinhas se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos. Soltou o ar pesadamente, maravilhada e inconscientemente respondendo ao sorriso dele. De Akira... Ele não era seu irmão agora. Masami era... Akira era Akira. - Eu não te odeio, Akira, eu... Eu te- Ele a beijou, lentamente.

Não era o beijo desajeitado de dois anos antes. Nem o beijo afobado na piscina. Ela erguia a cabeça mais e mais enquanto ele tentava afundar-se e alcançá-la. As línguas se uniam e se separavam quase brincando com a paciência dos dois_. Ah...era tão errado_, ele pensava. Era tão errado que ele aceitaria passar pela ira de Masami se ele descobrisse. Era aquilo que queria, há tanto tempo.

Ela jogou as pernas em volta dele quando ele a puxou para o dossel. Quando caiu por cima dele na cama, não tinha plena consciência do quanto sabia e queria fazer o que estavam fazendo. As mãos de cada um se moviam tão rápido e independentes, que ela só teve consciência de tocar as costas nuas dele quando abriu a boca em um grito silencioso de dor quando ele penetrou a última linha de inocência que ela tinha.


	6. 5 - Partida

**5 - Partida**

Acordou com um pulo ao ouvir a empregada colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa ao seu lado. Ergueu a cabeça sentindo que ela latejava, mas sendo sincera consigo mesma, todo o seu corpo parecia um pouco dolorido. Não a dor incômoda depois de um dia na academia. Mas ainda assim... A empregada ergueu os olhos tão timidamente que só então resolveu olhar para o seu lado, alarmada, mas estava sozinha na cama. Suspirou, entre aliviada e envergonhada pela lembrança das últimas horas. A empregada ainda estava no quarto. Olhou para ela, confusa, puxando o cobertor para cima, ainda que estivesse com a camisola. _Pelo menos isso_.

-Yuuko-san? - Perguntou se sentando, a empregada balançou a cabeça respondendo. - Pois não?

-Peço, por favor, que beba o que está na bandeja o mais rápido possível, minha senhora. Seu pai a espera, imediatamente.

Ela se curvou e saiu. Esperou que a mulher fechasse a porta e só então se permitiu tirar o cobertor e avaliar sua própria situação. Corou olhando em volta. A jaqueta não estava no chão. Não havia sinal de que ninguém tinha estado lá na última noite. _Oh, será que tinha sonhado e_... Deu-se um tapa, mentalmente. Estava levemente dolorida em lugares que nenhum sonho seria capaz de se fazer tão real. Voltou a corar e sorriu. Estava se sentindo idiota.

Levantou e caminhou para o banheiro. Se seu pai queria vê-la era melhor se apressar. Saía pelo quarto depois de se vestir quando parou para finalmente olhar para a bandeja. Não levavam café da manhã no quarto. Seu pai considerava aquilo um abuso. Parou e encarou o conteúdo. Nela apenas um comprimido e um copo de água retornaram sua visão. Hm? Pegou o comprimido e o analisou vagamente. Não tinha qualquer caixa que lhe indicasse o que fosse. Voltou a colocá-lo na bandeja e o continuou encarando. Não tinha que tomar nenhuma medicação, que soubesse. Yuuko também não disse para que servia. Não tomaria sem saber... Certo?

Voltou para a porta e já a fechava quando pensou melhor. Tinham levado o comprimido até ela. E seu pai estava chamando. Yuuko não lhe daria nada que lhe fizesse mal. Ou ela morreria. Certamente todos sabiam que ela tinha estado no seu quarto mais cedo. Sempre era o tipo de coisa que todos sabiam. Se ela não tomasse, provavelmente daria problemas à mulher e não suportaria vê-la sofrer por algo tão imbecil. Voltou para o quarto e tomou o comprimido sem pensar nele de novo. Três minutos depois, estava parada em frente à porta dupla do escritório do pai. Bateu e pulou quando a voz grave do homem respondeu tão logo deu a primeira batida. Abriu uma das portas e entrou com cautela, fechando-a atrás de si sem deixar de observá-lo. Ao lado de seu pai, Masami estava parado, com as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo. Seu rosto não estava virado pra ela. Enrugou a testa, incomodada.

-Sente-se. - Seu pai chamou da cadeira atrás da mesa de mogno polido. Sentou na cadeira de encosto alto e esperou.

Sakurai Souji era um homem forte de ombros largos e um rosto contraído, como se não soubesse mais como relaxar. Raramente tinha visto o pai sorrir e tinha sido há tanto tempo, que imaginava se realmente tinha acontecido. Ele era extremamente alto para um japonês, o que provavelmente tinha contribuído para a genética dos filhos. Era mais alto que Isamu, pai de Kenichi e seu guarda particular. E para Hana, Isamu era um dos homens mais fortes do mundo. Imaginava como tinha sido o pai, quando mais novo. Dava a impressão de ser bonito, alto e musculoso. Mas imaginava se não era corpulento por ser tão grande. Agora, aos 53 anos, Souji parecia menor do que era vinte anos atrás, mas aquilo provavelmente era apenas a impressão que passava considerando todas as responsabilidades que possuía e trazia para si.

O homem a encarou por cima dos óculos de armação tão fina, que pareciam apenas lentes flutuando em frente ao seu rosto. Gostava de quando ele os usava. O deixava mais humano. Ou talvez vulnerável. Mas assim que a olhou ele tirou os óculos e então todo o peso de sua autoridade caiu sobre ela, fazendo com que encostasse com força na cadeira. Ele não falou ou arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de falar, como era comum quando a chamava. Apenas a olhou, por pelo menos dois minutos, antes de suspirar e juntar as mãos em cima da mesa.

-Você está indo embora.

Ficou em silêncio. Souji continuou observando as reações da garota que apenas piscou um par de vezes antes de girar a cabeça lentamente enquanto pensava.

-Vou poder voltar para Tóquio? - Sorriu. Finalmente. Não queria ficar devendo nada na escola e pra dizer a verdade, sentia falta de ser apenas ela e Kenichi de novo. Só tinha percebido isso nos últimos dias.

Souji finalmente arqueou a sobrancelha, como de costume, mas sua expressão foi diferente do comum. Percebeu que ela estava impaciente.

-Não. Está saindo do país.

Ela voltou a girar a cabeça. Saindo do país? Mas ela tinha aula e que soubesse, não tinha nada para resolver fora dali. Pra dizer a verdade, tinha saído do país apenas duas vezes durante toda a vida e nas duas vezes tinha apenas andado dentro de carros e estado dentro de edifícios onde festas de negócios da família estavam acontecendo. Aparentemente, ela não era criança para se mostrar por aí. Como continuou em silêncio, Souji continuou a falar, não parecendo se importar com a mudança gradual no rosto da filha.

-Está indo para Londres, onde será aceita na Brunel. Terminará seus estudos com professores da Mirai que irão capacitá-la para que vá para a faculdade sem problemas. Escolherá o curso que mais lhe agrada. - Hana escutou aquilo sentindo um peso estranho no estômago. Brunel? Londres? O que? - Viverá em um apartamento próprio, na região da faculdade para facilitar sua locomoção. Terá acesso à sua conta com o valor mensal a ser depositado para a sua sobrevivência. O rapaz Morita irá viver com você e terá a transferência do curso dele para lá. Como bem sabe, o rapaz foi aceito no curso de economia da Toudai. Deverá enviar suas notas semestralmente para cá e deverá reportar-se à mim qualquer seja sua situação ou necessidade. Não voltará para o Japão até que termine a faculdade e está proibida sua locomoção por qualquer outro país sem antes me avisar.

Toudai? Kenichi tinha sido aceito na Toudai? Ele não tinha lhe falado... E por que ele deveria ir para Londres então? Por que _ela_ deveria ir para Londres? Sua confusão se transformou em um calor estranho no pescoço. Girou a cabeça para olhar Masami, ele continuava olhando para o pai, as mãos unidas em frente ao corpo, uma estátua. Tentou chamar sua atenção, mas ele não se moveu. Voltou a olhar para o pai que continuava a falar. Não sabia mais o que ele estava falando.

-Por quê? - Ela balbuciou, os olhos se arregalando quando o pai parou de falar pela interrupção. - Por quê?

-Você deve fazer o que eu mando. - Ele finalizou, finalmente separando as mãos e apoiando os braços na cadeira quando se recostou. Ela se jogou para frente enquanto o desespero a deixava mais confusa.

-Mas... Por que eu tenho que ir pra Londres? Eu... Eu posso passar na Toudai, se você quiser. Eu posso morar sozinha em Tóquio, com Kenichi. E então eu posso visitá-los nas férias e-

-Você não voltará para o Japão nas férias, como eu disse. Ninguém deverá te visitar ou te ligar. Você está indo para estudar e todo o seu tempo será exclusivo para as atividades colocadas em sua agenda. Não poderá sair da cidade ou ir para qualquer outro lugar sem antes avisar a mim. Kenichi ficará responsável por transmitir suas permissões.

_Ele disse_? Puxou o ar sentindo-se sufocada. Ela tinha feito algo errado... Era isso? Ele não queria mais tê-la atrapalhando ou ela realmente... Arregalou os olhos. _Oh não_... Ele sabia? Ele sabia o que tinha feito com Akira? Por que ele não estava ali?

-Chichi-ue[1]... Por favor, me desculpe. Me perdoe! Eu não farei nada que lhe desagrade de novo, por favor...

A testa do pai se contraiu quando ele juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão pesada. A garota parecia não perceber que lágrimas grossas estavam deixando os olhos dela vermelhos. Avaliou a menina pelo tempo que conseguiu enquanto escutava seu balbuciar baixo. Talvez todo aquele peso em seus ombros fosse sempre causado pelas lágrimas dela.

-Você pegará o voo desta madrugada e chegará amanhã no meio do dia. Suas malas serão feitas pelas empregadas, certifique-se de que tudo que precisa está sendo levado.

-Não. - A garota respondeu por fim. Seus olhos mantinham-se vidrados no rosto do pai. O corpo todo tremia. - Não. Não, eu não fiz nada! Se não é um castigo por que eu devo ir?

-Não dificulte as coisas, Hana...

-NÃO. - Ela se jogou ainda mais na direção do pai, seus joelhos bateram na mesa à sua frente. - POR QUÊ?

-Porque eu estou mandando que assim seja.

-NÃO! - As mãos dela foram parar no topo da mesa e seus dedos agarraram os papéis que estavam jogados alheios. Suas lágrimas pularam de seu rosto para o mogno antes mesmo que a reação do pai chegasse até ela. Até ali, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que Masami realmente se moveu, quando separou as mãos e suas narinas se abriram quando começou a respirar mais rápido.

-CALE A BOCA. - Souji vociferou, gritando pela primeira vez em anos pelo o que se lembrava. Suas mãos também bateram na mesa, fazendo a madeira tremer. Tão rápido quanto tinha se levantado para gritar, Hana voltou a ser jogada contra a cadeira, o rosto paralisado em terror ao ver o homem crescer sobre ela. Ele estava tão vermelho quanto o centro da bandeira japonesa pendurada no canto da sala. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados o suficiente para pular da órbita caso quisessem. Hana sentiu o corpo ser comprimido contra o encosto da cadeira à medida que as palavras dele saiam, desta vez baixas e articuladas. - Não ouse jamais em sua existência insignificante subir sua voz outra vez para mim, menina. Os motivos para que eu faça ou não alguma coisa dizem respeito apenas aos interessados e você, é minha filha e pelo o que eu me lembre pouco lhe interessa o motivo de qualquer uma das minhas decisões. Você deve ir para Londres porque isto é o que decidi agora e o que é melhor para esta família. Pois caso também não se lembre você faz parte de um dos grupos mais importantes da sociedade japonesa atual e eu influencio as decisões que controlam a vida de pelo menos meio milhão de pessoas.

Ele parou e respirou. Hana tinha voltando a chorar silenciosa na cadeira. Masami tinha o rosto congelado no choque de minutos antes, mas detinha-se ao lado da mesa, atento ao pai e à garota procurando por qualquer sugestão que o fizesse se mover novamente.

-Hana... - Souji continuou, tirando as mãos da mesa e passando uma delas pelo rosto, estava cansado. - Nesta família existem aqueles que prezam por sua vida mais do que pela vida deles mesmos... - Ele olhou para a porta, vagamente. Hana não se atreveu a olhar também. - Mas pela vida daqueles que você preza mais do que a sua... Obedeça. Esta decisão foi tomada pensando no seu futuro. Não seja uma adolescente imatura. Você tem 18 anos. Na sua idade eu e Masami já tínhamos nossos sacrifícios. Ofereça o seu à família e vá em paz, criança.

Hana voltou a fazer algum som depois de cinco minutos. Parecia uma eternidade aos dois homens que a encaravam, mas quando voltou a se mover, seus olhos estavam secos. Ela olhou do pai para o irmão enquanto sua expressão mudava lentamente. Sacrificar-se pela família? Ela não tinha amigos, não tinha a vida que nenhuma garota normal poderia ter. Além de tudo vivia na escuridão quando tudo era relacionado aos negócios sujos da família, vivendo na ignorância como uma criança com problemas de aprendizado, sempre fazendo as mesmas perguntas que nunca eram respondidas. Além de tudo, não sabia de onde tinha vindo ou por que estava naquela família. Sequer sabia quem realmente era seu verdadeiro pai enquanto cinco horas antes tinha dormido com aquele que era seu irmão não consanguíneo, se tivesse sorte. Levantou-se e desviou o olhar de Masami, que pela primeira vez parecia prestes a falar. Seu rosto parecia mortificado, mas não queria olhar demais para ele agora.

-Me desculpe. - Falou ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava perante o pai. O homem não se moveu, Masami fechou as mãos. - Até logo.

Conseguiu sustentar o olhar do pai por alguns segundos e então virou-se para Masami antes de se dirigir a saída. Voltou a se curvar e não voltou a olhá-lo quando se ergueu. Só então quando se virou para as portas é que seu rosto caiu em um olhar angustiado e as lágrimas voltaram a cair. Akira estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta, olhando tão diretamente para seus olhos que sentiu uma pontada fria na espinha. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Sentiu os pés tropeçarem quando voltou a andar, encarando os olhos do rapaz que não se moveu até que ela colocasse a mão na maçaneta de ferro. Ele tinha girado a cabeça para olhá-la, seu corpo jogado contra a parede, imóvel. Não conseguiu encará-lo antes de abrir a porta. Sentia-se ridícula. De alguma forma, também se sentia sozinha. As duas pessoas em que mais confiava estavam naquela sala e nenhuma delas tinha se movido para ajudá-la. Talvez não precisasse de ajuda. Talvez ela realmente fosse algo a se tirar do caminho. Ou... Suspirou e abriu a porta, deixando os três homens em silêncio.

* * *

[1] Chichi-ue é uma forma derivada de chichi que significa pai. Chichi é referente ao seu próprio pai (o pai de outra pessoa deve ser dito otou-san). Já chichi-ue é uma forma polida que já está praticamente em desuso. Assim como chichi-oya que também é respeitoso. Mas considerando a posição de Souji para a Hana, preferi usar Chichi-ue. É uma demonstração de respeito tanto a ele quanto à tradição que a família tenta construir.


End file.
